The present invention is related to a smoke exhauster; more particularly to a mounting structure for a smoke exhauster.
Accordingly, as shown in FIG. 1, the conventional smoke exhauster according to prior art comprises a casing 10 therein having a fixed number of suction ports 11 formed on its bottom. Over each suction port 11, is formed a motor inlet 101 for allowing a fan actuator 12 inserting therethrough. A plurality of locking tabs 121 are formed respectively on its outer circumference near its upper portion. And each locking tab 121 has a screwing hole 122. The insertion of the fan actuator 12 will be stopped against the outside bottom surface by its locking tabs 121, and thus the top end of the fan actuator 12 and a receiving cover 13 will keep a predetermined distance. A plurality of connecting holes 131 are set around the periphery of the receiving cover 13. Around the inner periphery of the motor inlet 101, a plurality of fastening holes 102 are provided for the connection of the fan actuactor 12 and the outer bottom surface of the casing 10. In alignment with the screwing holes 122 and the fastening holes 102 first, then connect the fan actuator 12 and the casing 10 by fastening means 14 such as a plurality of bolts and nuts. Around the outer periphery of the motor inlet 101, a plurality of attaching holes 103 are provided for the connection of the receiving cover 13 and the inner bottom surface of the casing 10. Again, in alignment with the attaching holes 103 and the connecting holes 131 first, then attach the receiving cover 13 to the casing 10 with fastening means 14 such as a plurality of bolts and nuts. Because of the projecting of the fan actuator 12, the receiving cover 13 will protrude over the outside top surface of the casing 10. And this causes several disadvantages:
1) it is difficult to keep its outer configuration neat and clean; PA1 2) it will obstruct the sense of beauty; PA1 3) its simple fastening means may be loose and shaken to cause noise; PA1 4) again, if the bolts or nuts fell from their connected position to suction portion 11, it will be very dangerous.